In the field of agriculture it is common to provide an implement arrangement having a frame which carries a plurality of furrowing openers thereon, each comprises of a shank body mounted on the frame and a tip body selectively supported on the shank body. The tip body defines a point which forms the furrow in the ground and is arranged to be releasably supported on the shank body for replacement as the tip becomes worn.
One arrangement of furrowing opener is available by Bourgault Tillage Tools in which the shank body has a forward projecting tip mounting portion received in the rear socket of a replaceable tip body. The tip body is secured to the mounting portion using a bolt and nut combination available under the model number 200-BNC-3100. In this instance a square nut is received within a mating square opening in the tip mounting portion of the shank body for alignment with an aperture in the tip body such that the bolt can be inserted through the aperture in the tip body subsequent to mounting the tip body over top of the nut and tip mounting portion of the shank body. A threaded attachment can then be made between the bolt and the nut in which the bolt extends transversely to the forward working direction to effectively retain the tip body on the opener body. Due to the use of the tool in the ground for forming furrows, the threaded connection unfortunately can become seized from the exposure to the elements such that the tip body becomes very difficult to replace. Furthermore, the square nut must be manufactured with very close tolerances relative to the corresponding square opening in the tip mounting portion of the shank body which receives the nut therein to securely position the nut, otherwise the nut is undesireably loosely received within the corresponding opening. Manufacturing with such close tolerances can be difficult and costly.